Oriunde Ai Fi
by char-tomio
Summary: "Wherever you are, I will find you. Wherever you are, I will always love you... Even if you're six feet below the ground."


**Oriunde Ai Fi**

**TYL Yamamoto x TYL Chrome**

**Disclaimer; I don't own anyone from KHR.**

**Yamamoto Takeshi's POV**

* * *

I was so damn stupid. How could I not realize that..

Everything was so clear.

"Yamamoto-san, please let me stay in your place, please.."

There were tears in her eyes. She was so afraid.

I looked deep in her eyes. They were filled with nothing but sadness and fear. Bitter tears trickled down from her face as I tried to wipe them away.

Chrome Dokuro..

She used to be lonely all the time, so alone. So alone that when I come near her, her feelings of isolation grips me. But ever since she opened up to me, she's improved a bit.

But now, she's not the shy little girl I know. She's just almost a shell in herself, growing scared of each day that has passed.

"Yamamoto-san, please.. L-let me stay in your place.."

_I was so stupid._

"Did you just escape from the hospital..?" I asked sternly.

She responded quickly with a nod. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.."

"Why did.. Oh, c'mon, why? Did you take your medi-"

"No, please.. Let me in.."

The rain was getting harder and harder and she was soaking wet. Her clothes were at the hospital. I brought out my coat and started to lock the door. "Hey, I can't let you stay here. I'll bring you back to the hospital.."

"No, please.." she said, latching herself onto my arm. She was shivering from the cold. It wasn't one bit good for her, but I had no choice. I opened the door and let her in.

She was in bed, snuggling close to me, so afraid of everything.

"I.." she muttered, "I'm not gonna die, right..?"

I hated that question. I never wanted to answer that, because if I did, I would just be lying to myself and to her.

"Love never dies." I replied softly, facing her. I stroked her hair, for her to fall asleep, but she resisted.

"I.. I don't want to fall asleep.."

"You should. It'll be worse if you don't."

She placed her head on my chest and embraced me. I know how badly she needed me. But I felt so useless that I wasn't able to do anything. Anyway, no one could do anything about it. I could only hold her trembling hand, which was showing me how scared she was.

"Mukuro-sama told me that.." she started, "If I die, I'll just be reincarnated again. That's why I wasn't afraid of dying back then. But now.."

I embraced her tightly, rubbing her back to comfort her. She was still shedding silent tears. Unknown to me, I was doing the same. But I needed to be strong.

Chrome was strong, even if she wasn't. I kept telling her that she was strong, but, nothing has changed. Women are strong when they are at their weakest. I didn't get it. But I did everything in my power to encourage her.

"Reincarnation, huh..?" I asked, "If that's what's gonna happen, I don't think we should be worried.."

"That's not what I meant.. I mean.." she muttered, "How do I find you..?"

I was a bit taken aback, if not flattered. When we first started, she wasn't one bit affectionate. I was merely a substitute for Mukuro, or so I thought. But now, I know that everything's real between us. No more illusions.

"You don't need to." I said, kissing her forehead, "Wherever you are, I'll find you."

She smiled a bit. It was a good sign.

"Wherever you are, I'll always love you. Whenever, day or night, I'll find you." I assured as she slowly gave up to her fatigue, "And when I do.. I'll love you all to myself."

I gave her a light kiss on the lips as her breath evened out and drifted off to sleep. I sensed that she was still trembling. My mind went to the nights when she was left all alone in the hospital, trying to sleep, tired of all the pain the universe gives her. She cries herself to sleep at night, with no one to console her. I was able to sleep peacefully, with no qualms that she was depressed. I was so stupid. I wish that I was there for her, back then.

Chrome was lightly asleep. I hoped that she doesn't get plagued by all those night terrors and ghosts which used to haunt her at night. As I close my eyes to sleep, the last sight of her peacefully asleep kept me remembering her, like a dream.

Everything was like a dream as I sang a little song for her, just to make her sleep deeper.

"Oriunde ai fi, eu te voi gasi.. Oriunde tu ai fi, eu te voi iubi.. Oriunde-n noapte sau zi te voi gasi, in sinea mea cand voi iubi.. Dulcea mea, amara mea...te voi gasi..*"

I always sang songs which she never understood, probably because I was too embarrassed. Those songs were something I sang with all my heart. They were all for her. All I wanted was to make her happy. Ever since she showed her sad little face to me.

From the time I first told her that I love her, I was serious. Even if she was someone being chased by death. She is irreplacable.

While the moment lasts, I'll love her.

* * *

I woke up abruptly from my sleep. I saw that she was gone.

I immediately dressed myself and went out, calling for her name. I searched everywhere, asking the neighbors, searching the Vongola base, everywhere, to the point of contacting Joshima Ken and Kakimoto Chikusa, members of the Kokuyo Gang.

"Chrome.. Where are you..?"

Last night's rainstorm made some damage. Memories of last night flooded my mind. I promised to find her, wherever she was.

_But I wished that I never found her._

There I was, standing before the hospital bed, with her hand in mine. Last night's memories plagued me. Everything was so fast. I found out that she escaped and stayed in an inn. Her sickness caught up with her and soon, everything was lost.

I tried to stare deep into her closed eyes. I couldn't see any sadness. They weren't showing anything at all.

Her hand wasn't trembling anymore. I couldn't even find a trace of her pulse.

And she can never tell me how scared she was of death. Becasuse death had taken away her ability to speak forever.

I didn't make an effort to hide my feelings. Tears just streamed down. The people around me was the last thing on my mind. If you just lost someone you loved for almost ten years and don't react like that, then you're not human.

If I hadn't wasted our time, trying to persuade her to go back to the hospital, I could've spared a few seconds just to be with her. Maybe her exposure to the rain was the reason her body fell frail. Everything was my fault.

"Oriunde ai fi, eu te voi gasi.." I sang, still holding her hand. People were looking at me with sympathetic looks. "Oriunde tu ai fi, eu te voi iubi..Oriunde-n noapte, sau zi te voi gasi, in sinea mea cand voi iubi.. Dulcea mea, amara mea...te voi gasi.."

* * *

My name is Takemoto Ginrei.

I'm fourteen years old and I'm in middle school. It just happened that my bestfriend got me into something related to the Mafia.. Vongola, I think.. And he's gonna be the 20th boss.

But never mind, it was fun. I scratched the back of my head and ran my fingers into my short black hair, which had some artificial yellow streaks.

I have just finished fighting someone strong, with the Vongola rings as a prize. I won the Ring of Rain.

Now, the battle for the Ring of Mist is on. The only problem was, we had no competitor. I guess they win by default.

Everyone was brought out of their musings when they saw a girl enter the battle site, which was our gymnasium. She had glossy deep blue hair that was styled like a pineapple. I was trying hard not to laugh. But her right eye was covered by this yellow bandana.

"I represent the Vongola as the Mist Guardian. My name is Kuronuma Nagisa."

Ooh, quite straightforward. But there was something about her that made my eyes stick to her longer than needed. I dunno, but she looks very...familiar.

I scratch the back of my head again and smile goofily at my thoughts.

* * *

**Oriunde ai fi, eu te voi gasi- Wherever you are, I will find you**

**Oriunde tu ai fi, eu te voi iubi- Wherever you are, I will love you**

**Oriunde-n noapte sau zi te voi gasi- Whenever, day or night, I will find you**

**In sinea mea cand voi iubi- I will love you all to myself**

**Dulcea mea, amara mea...te voi gasi- My sweet one, my bitter one, I will find you**

**Yeah I know, I insert a lot of Romanian stuff, right? Meh, that's just me. Anyway, this just came from a song entitled 'Oriunde Ai Fi' by the Moldovan band O-Zone.**


End file.
